


A Tale of Mark and Changkyun

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: A friendship/romance story about Mark Tuan and Im Changkyun. They start off as co-workers who become, friends and later might become something more.Sitting on the train on the way to work, Changkyun feels a little awkward. As he says "Mark would it be weird, to say that I like as more". "Than a friend" there's silence Mark, is surprised he blushed a little. He knew this would happen, one day but it doesn't change the fact. That it's now out in the open, he's about to say something. When Changkyun adds "if you're not ready, for anything that's fine".Now Mark feels a little ache, Changkyun sounds a little disappointed. Unconsciously Mark reaches out and holds, his hand they don't look at each other. But Mark can tell Changkyun is smiling, a little but of course he's not sure. If he's ready but his feelings have grown, and it turns out holding hands. Worked out because for some reason, today was a busy morning. More people than usual it made, it easier to weave through the crowd. They don't say anything as they get to, work or when they begin about.





	1. Office Friendship

"Im Changkyun this is Mark Tuan, he's your new co-worker." Changkyun took a moment as he looked up at the guy in front of him. After a while their boss walked away, leaving them a little surprised. Then they moved on "would you like, a look around." Mark took a moment before saying, "yes I would" of course Changkyun. Had noticed how good looking, Mark is, but he wouldn't say anything. He'll just keep it to himself Changkyun, showed him around the three floors. That their company uses they talked about, a few different things.

Mark decided he's going to like it here. About forty minutes later they, were back in the office. And starting work. For them, it's a small office, with about ten people. Changkyun's been here the longest, besides their boss of course. He's been here roughly six years, and even though he's friends with. His co-workers he doesn't see them, outside of the office. But he has a feeling he'll be good friends with Mark. Sitting at their desks at the window, looking out at a pretty impressive view. Changkyun is used to it. It takes Mark a little longer to get started, Changkyun can see he's struggling.

A little so to be nice he helps, Mark find an easy way to do the paperwork. When Changkyun is busy typing on his computer. Mark finds himself staring. He takes note of everything little detail, of the gorgeous guy opposite him. His chestnut brown hair, his slightly pale skin. He looks at Changkyun's eyes; he smiles a little.The way he wears a simple suit, he's so busy with his daydream. He's not aware that Changkyun has, noticed and is now smirking. So to bring him back to reality, he says "you could be a little less obvious Mark." The way he says it sends a shiver down, his spine but he likes it. 

Of course, he returns to normal blushing, a little and now feeling awkward. Mark then gets back to work. By lunchtime they are, both ready for a break. So taking a moment before they, follow their co-workers. Mark and Changkyun walk behind, a little just being quiet. The only thing that can be heard is the rumbling of their stomachs. A few minutes later they reach the cafeteria there are only a few people. So far taking a few moments to decide, what to eat. Before finding a seat near the back, this time they sat next to each other. "How long have you worked here, Changkyun" he takes a sip of his drink.

Before saying "six years now," Mark is surprised and impressed. "Wow," they think they're both, discreet about the looks they sneak. At each other but other people notice, it actually becomes a game to them. It's not hard to see why they all know what Changkyun is like. So they are pretty much enjoying themselves, Mark doesn't notice. All the people who keep looking in, their direction but Changkyun does. Twenty minutes later they are both, finished they put their rubbish away. And walk back to the office, as they begin again. It's Changkyun's turn to stare, nothing Mark's slightly blonde hair. 

His pale skin (which Changkyun wishes, he could kiss all over). He mentally slaps himself; he likes Mark's eyes, he also definitely likes the way. Mark looks in a suit. A few moments later he notices, things get a little hard. Ok, Changkyun stop being distracted by Mark, think about something else. Mark sees that Changkyun seems, a little flustered. His face is a little red; wait is he blushing?. Mark's eyes widen when he realizes. After the shock wears off, he smiles a little to himself. A few minutes later everyone else walks in "I wonder how long it will."

"Take for things to happen between them," they all laughed a little. Changkyun notices and looks at them, knowing he's not entirely surprised by their behaviour. By the end of the day, Mark is feeling exhausted. Changkyun finishes up one more thing; they eventually walk out together. Both ignoring their co-workers "so how do, you like it so far." He adjusts his bag a little; Mark adjusts his clothes a little. As he says "well I don't mind it," Changkyun smiles a little. "You say that now," Mark laughs a little. They walk to the train station and end up going separate ways. 

Mark takes a moment as he watches, Changkyun weave through the. Crowd, he smiles a little as he does the same. Waiting ten minutes he looks, around at the other people. Some on their phones ignoring, the world others reading books. While he just sits there patiently, he feels like he could. Drift off to sleep at any moment but, seconds later the train arrives. On the other side, Changkyun leans against the wall. He's busy thinking, thinking about his life. A minute later the train pulls up, Changkyun sighs, it's full again. So he'll be standing most of the way, managing to squeeze in. 

He now tries to distract himself, by NOT thinking about Mark. But that only works for so long, by the time Changkyun gets home. He's badly in need of fresh air, after a ten-minute walk. He's back at his one bedroom apartment, being greeted by his cat. His black and white cat, Duke. His main companion, he no longer worries about the fact. That the bottom of his pants, that are now covered in fur. He loves his cat too much to care, anymore. On the other side of town, Mark has finally gotten off the train. He's starting to feel claustrophobic, breathing in lots and lots of air. He takes his time walking home, knowing he'll be alone. 

Which is nothing different, it's what he's used to. He distracts his mind by thinking, about Changkyun. At least he has someone to talk, to someone that will always be there. Mark sighs as he gets changed briefly looking, at the bruises on his body. Some of which have faded now, putting on his pajamas. He gets settled in the lounge room and tries to find something on TV.


	2. Mark

Waking up hoping it will be a better, day it's his second day. And Mark can't wait to see Changkyun, the highlight of his day. Is going to work the downside is, coming home to his sad excuse. Of a boyfriend who right now, had his arm tightly around Mark's waist. He sighed knowing he has to be, careful getting out of bed. He knows not to wake Jason; he's been with him long enough. To know if he wakes him too early, it has consequences. As he found out the hard way on, a few occasions. It didn't end too well. And at the moment getting out of bed, isn't either Mark moved a little.

Hoping to get out of his grip, but it only made it worse. The sad part Jason was awake, he just wasn't making it obvious. "Be careful Mark," he froze not knowing. What to do right now. Mark knows if he doesn't move now, to get ready he'll be late for work. But if he does he'll end up hurt, which right now is becoming a possibility. Jason decided he wanted to, tease pulling Mark. Against him and moving one hand to, his boxers Mark so didn't need this. Right now he was about to say, something when he felt. One of Jason's hands teasing him, he was silenced when.

He felt Jason bite his neck, "remember I can make you my bitch Mark." He squeezed him hard "I-I need to get, r-ready for work Jason." There was silence, but he could tell, Jason didn't like hearing that. He tensed up Mark doesn't know when he stopped. Loving Jason but right now, he feels more nervous. Than anything a few minutes later Jason, releases him but not before. Kissing him harshly and saying, "remember I own you." Then Mark was on the floor in pain, he got up and quickly went to. The bathroom in the shower he cried, a little then he quickly got ready. 

He couldn't ignore Jason as he tried, to leave he also couldn't. Hide the bite mark on his neck, either he bumped into a couple. Of people on the way to the station, he quickly apologized. He just managed to make the train; he got stuck in his world. He was only a few minutes late, Changkyun was already at his desk. Even though it wasn't questioned he, knew it was obvious how he looked. Sitting down Mark quietly got stuck, into work it didn't go unnoticed. Changkyun could tell something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask, it might make things worse.

About fifteen minutes later Mark said, "if you want to ask me something." "Just ask me Changkyun," Mark couldn't even hide the sadness. In his voice "ok did something happen to, you Mark" he looked up. With the look of sadness all over, his face "yes my boyfriend happened." Wiping some tears away. Mark was trying to forget it ever happened, and right now he wanted to hide away. Thankfully work was a good distraction. The whole day ended up being a blur, even when Changkyun was trying. To talk to him to help. At the end of the day, he dreaded, going home because. 

Tonight Jason will be home, he'll still be drinking, but at home. The countdown until it was time to go, home began. And the more it got closer, the more, nervous he felt. Mark sat there at his desk, thinking and maybe, worrying a little. Yes, he wanted to complete today's, work so he could get out on time. But no right now he just needed an excuse to stay at work. Before he knew it, Changkyun was getting, ready to leave. He, of course, noticed the way Mark, was hesitating the way, he would only sit there. But in the end being the guy, he is ended up packing up. And leaving neither of them said, anything as they left. Although Mark as he nervously adjusted, his clothes wanted to scream.

From the rooftop, hell he'd scream right here. But they silently walked to the station quietly went their separate ways. Changkyun was a little worried about Mark, but he just let him be until he was ready. Mark felt a little numb like he knew, what was coming when he. Got home but he's always known. And then before he knew it the train stopped at his usual stop. Mark got out and slowly walked home. He unlocked the door "you're late," he cringed yep Jason's drunk. Or at least very pissed in, two different ways. Mark unable to control himself says, "how would you know." Silence the next moment he's being dragged, by his hair to the bedroom.

He's shoved into the room. "You should know better than to talk, back like that" next minute. He's on the bed "be prepared to, have trouble walking tomorrow." Mark hesitatingly swallowed. He released a breath he didn't realize, he had been holding he's barely. Aware of when his clothes come off, what he is aware of. Are his hands being tied to the bed, he knows it's going to be a long night


	3. Changkyun

It's another beautiful morning for Changkyun, as always he's woken. Up by his cat Duke is purring away while, rubbing against him. Changkyun smiles as he pats him, after about five minutes. He gets up and starts getting ready, for work he doesn't bother. With his hair after he's dressed and has, a little something to eat. He looks at that one familiar photo. Of him and his ex-boyfriend. He'd miss him more. If he hadn't been cheated on. At least there were plenty of, good times to remember. He thinks about Mark and the state; he was in yesterday. He feeds his cat, double checks he has everything. 

Then he's out the door and on his, way to work. It's nice this time of morning, not many people which is how Changkyun likes it. Along the way, he simply listens to some, music to pass the time. And before he knows it he's at work, in his own world. As usual he's the first one. He's always earlier then his boss, which used to surprise everyone. But now they're just used to it; he almost doesn't notice. When Mark gets in but when he does, notice he can see he's limping a little. Mark winces as he sits down, Changkyun looks at him. "Are you alright Mark," he visibly flinches a little. What is happening to him? Is, his boyfriend behind it. 

It takes Mark a little while before he says, "I-I'm fine". Of course, Changkyun doesn't buy it but, he doesn't question it he just. Goes back to the paperwork in front, of him he wants to ask Mark. About it but he doesn't want to push him, away since they did only meet a couple of days ago. So right now they simply continue working, by lunch time Mark sitting there looking. Like he might cry a little, Changkyun so badly wants to comfort him. But he just quietly observes Mark. Once they are the only ones in the office, "do you want to talk about it." Mark takes a moment "no not really," then he leaves it at that. 

At the end of the day they silently walked, to the station and once. Again they separated Changkyun paused for a moment, as he watched Mark slowly. Weave through the crowd. By the time he gets home Duke is, at the door waiting and meowing. Changkyun smiles as he picks him up, something he doesn't expect. A visit from his mother. She comes in moments later with the, "I wish you would hurry up and find someone." He's so used to it he just rolls his eyes, "mum I've told you I'm not in a hurry." "I also don't want a repeat of my last, relationship" she sighed. "I know dear, but I just want you, to be happy." Changkyun smiles a little, "I can tell mum" they talk a little. 

As he begins to unwind from work, by now, he's simply lying on. His couch with Duke asleep on his stomach, he's had Duke for close. To two years now and no matter what, he's always happy with his cat. And every now and then he's stuck, thinking about his ex. It's hard not to they were together, for close to five years. And it's only been six months since; they split up. Changkyun caught himself thinking about him. Shaking his head a little to get, rid of those thoughts. It can only work for so long, the following day. Changkyun slowly got out of bed; he was feeling a little tired. 

But it's nothing coffee, and some breakfast can't fix. With a cup of coffee in his hand, and a piece of toast in his mouth. He was out the door. Once he was at work things, were quiet only their. Boss was in and already on the phone. If it was possible, Mark was more, quiet then yesterday. Changkyun noted that he didn't look, in pain that's something at least. Changkyun was so busy, with paperwork it was all floating. Around making him think about nothing, else some days like today he wonders. Why he got into this job, but the days when he meets. 

People like Mark, makes him remember why. Makes most days worth it. The only thing that could be heard. Was ten different people typing away, on their computers.


	4. Mark

It's been almost two and a half weeks, some days Mark struggles. Not with work but with Jason, he's gets worse some of the time. Mark's worried because he's been, drinking more which definitely doesn't help. So he's been getting hurt worse, each and every time. A couple of times Mark has come close, to telling Changkyun. Everything but he always stops himself. 

It's a usual Thursday the day starts, out alright then it all changes. With whatever Jason has to say, "don't be late today". Mark has to bite his tongue so he, won't get hurt this morning. He just says "ok" as he finishes getting, ready for work he mostly just. Wants to get out of this house, it's twenty minutes later he's done. And out of there, he's happy that, Jason doesn't know where he works.

He breathes a sigh of relief, when he's on the train. He doesn't know how much more, he can take of this. In the back of his mind, Mark knows he'll probably have a break down. If Jason continues to get worse, Mark is even more relieved. When he gets to work feeling safe the, minute he sees Changkyun. He also actually smiles sitting at his, desk he takes a moment.

Before starting on his reports, Changkyun is busy typing away. But he smiles and says "morning Mark", to that he smiles more. And adds "morning Changkyun", their co-workers can see that they. Have gotten closer in the last two and a half weeks, which is nice for both of them. During lunch they stay in the office, quietly talking it's after a while. Changkyun says "feel free to tell me anything, I'm happy to listen".

Just hearing that Mark feels more confident, they're busy working when. Everyone comes back and at the end of, the day when they reach the station. He says "I'm not ready to go, home yet" Changkyun. Can tell he's afraid of something, Changkyun takes a moment as he says. "Well you can come and hang, at my place if you want". Mark definitely liked the sound of that.

Mark quietly followed behind Changkyun, weaving through the crowd. It was a little busier on this side, it was only a five minute wait. For the train for the first time in, a long time Mark felt good. He felt relief, Changkyun noticed. That Mark seemed like he was in, his own world a little while later. It was their stop it wasn't much longer, before they were at Changkyun's. For a moment.

Mark took notice of everything even, paying attention to the cat. Which was currently purring happily, in Changkyun's arms. Breaking the silence he says "this is Duke", Mark laughs a little as. He reaches out to pat the cat. A little while later he made himself, comfortable on the couch. And by now Duke was curling, up next to him. He smiled a little that smile fades, when his phone starts ringing.

He sits there staring at it seeing, Jason's name flashing. Mark st this point feels nothing, he doesn't feel like answering. He just feels like he wants to, ignore his boyfriend. A moment later Changkyun walks back in the room in, something a little more comfortable. "You alright Mark", he jumped a little. His phone sat on the table, vibrating every so often. "I'm fine" he sighed, "why can't I have a life". It was more a statement then a question.

Changkyun sat opposite him, noticing there's definitely something on his mind. Out of nowhere Mark says "have you ever, been in a relationship with someone". "And you get to the point, where you no longer love them". Changkyun doesn't say anything at first, but after a few seconds he adds. "Well I've been cheated on", there's silence for a moment. Or two before Mark shifts a little.

"I wish I had found someone else, instead of him" Changkyun listens. And waits Mark looks up with a, few tears falling "I should have walked away". "When the abuse started" it's safe to, say Changkyun is speechless. "How long has it been happening Mark", "close to three years now". Now he's shocked. "You need to leave him Mark", he nods before saying "I know I just...had nowhere to go".

"I knew I wouldn't be able to handle, it on my own" that's when Changkyun gets. Up and moves next to him, Mark quietly adds "you're the". "First person who's wanted to be my friend", Changkyun smiles a little. The next moment they hug, which definitely helps Mark feel better. It feels comfortable for both of them, their moment is ruined. When his phone goes off again.

In the end his phone was turned off, "you definitely need a distraction". They watch movies, talk about what, they do for fun. By the end of the night Mark, ends up falling asleep on his couch. He looks peaceful. Changkyun goes to bed not long, after Duke starts off sleeping next to Changkyun. But the moves to sleep on top of, Mark the following morning. Mark wakes up to Duke purring away.

He happily pats the cat, Changkyun walks out. Rubbing his eyes as he yawns, they start getting ready for work. Just spending one night away Mark already, seems happier they're busy laughing. As they catch the train. And now life seemed so much better, and brighter.


	5. Changkyun

Changkyun was still shocked about, what Mark had told him. He wondered who would hurt, someone as nice as Mark. This is the first time Changkyun has seen, someone deal with something like this. This is also the first time he's wanted, to save someone. Right now Changkyun wanted to, protect Mark. The following day even though he, noticed Mark was happier. He could also tell how quiet, he was being. Changkyun didn't blame him. At work it was a little slow to begin with, since they had a meeting.

Mark and Changkyun both zoned out, a little during the meeting. It wasn't too obvious but they were, at the back of the room. Of course they paid attention, to what their boss was saying. Once it was over they went, back to their desks. They had no idea they were being, quietly watched by everyone. Mark noticed this time "why are they watching, us" Changkyun was now busy. Typing but he managed to say "they're, wondering when things will". "Happen between us" Mark laughed a little, "wow don't they have better things to do".

Changkyun giggled a little, "no clearly they don't". With that they got back to it, of course at the end of the day. Changkyun was happy to have Mark stay with, him it's actually been a good thing. Tonight they've planned to simply watch, some movies they actually. Talked on the way "so do they do that often", Changkyun smiled "they have done". "That once or twice I'm used to anything, and everything they get up to". They didn't mind that today they had, to stand on the train. They were too busy talking, and laughing.

Mark hasn't had this much fun in a while, since he was never really able to. He never really had any friends, before but now at least he has Changkyun. When they got back they, both got changed. Changkyun's mother appeared again, but this time he was kind of expecting it. "Hi mum" they were simply sitting, in the lounge room. Mark joined them a few moments, later.

"Mum this is Mark he's a friend from work", his mum smiled "it's nice to meet you". Of course Changkyun was hoping, she wouldn't embarrass him. They had a good time talking, Mark felt so at home. "It's nice to meet one of Changkyun's friends", Mark smiled they talked for hours. She even ended up staying for dinner, of course they watched a couple of movies after.

And it wasn't long before Mark fell asleep. When Changkyun noticed he turned off the, movie made sure that Mark was comfortable. Before he went to his room, he of course noticed that Duke. Was already headed to his new favourite spot, on the couch next to Mark. He was surprised but he, didn't mind. The next morning seemed a lot better, despite the fact it looked like it was going to rain.

At least Mark can borrow his suits, he also borrowed an umbrella. "I think we'll need these today", one thing that Mark has gone. Without is his phone and he actually doesn't, miss it it's off and sitting on the coffee table. During the first couple of hours, one of their colleagues went up to them. "So when are you two going to, get together" they looked at each other. Before laughing a little Changkyun said, "probably never".

"But why we can see the chemistry", Mark felt a little bit confused. Changkyun scoffed "if you say so", there was silence "fine whatever". "But just so you know we all, know it will happen eventually". They both wanted to laugh but, it didn't seem appropriate. After a while Mark added "well that, was weird" well Changkyun won't disagree. The rest of the time it was quiet. Save for the sound of people, busy typing. 

During lunch they were the first two, out of the office heading to the cafeteria. Getting something simple and once, again they sat near the back. Quietly watching everyone coming, in most of them only stayed. For a few minutes their colleagues, sat a little bit away from them. Still continuing their bet. Over the next few days they grew, closer which was nice.


	6. Mark

t’s been five days since Mark’s been home, he’s lucky to have Changkyun. As a friend he’s been lucky, to stay with him. And right now he’s decided to go, home and face Jason. He’s already thought about what he’s, going to say to him. Now that Mark feels it’s definitely, the right time to end things. So now here he was walking home, trying to keep his confidence up. As soon as he walked in things changed, Jason looked angry. “Where the hell where you Mark”, he hesitantly gulped. Before he found the courage to say, “I-I was staying with a friend”. Jason scoffed “you don’t have any friends”, that hurt more than Mark led on.

He did his best not to show it, a few moments later. Mark said it “I want to end this Jason”. There was silence. And in that moment Mark completely, forgot everything he was going to say. Jason went closer to him, “you really think I’m going to”. “Allow that to happen I’m not stupid Mark”, this isn’t the first time that. Mark has felt this small a moment, later Jason slapped him. “You’re mine remember that”, right now he wanted to hide. But somehow he managed to push Jason, away and tell him "not anymore Jason". "I'm over this and I'm over you" Jason was stunned but, he looked more annoyed.

"I should warn you Mark, not to continue saying anymore". Mark stayed against the wall Jason began, pacing a little it was obvious just. How annoyed he was Mark now felt, worried for his safety. A moment later without warning, an empty bottle was thrown at him. Mark had no time to duck, the next thing he's bleeding. And in shock Mark ends up falling, to the floor. That's the first time he's had something, thrown at his head. He sat there holding his head he was too much, in shock to cry or really react. But even in his state of shock, Mark expected something.

But what happened further proved, that Jason didn't really love him. So he sat there all alone all Jason said was, "it's your fault this happened". That's when he shed some tears, a little while later Jason left. Mark's not aware of when he passed out, but when he came to his phone. Was ringing somehow managing to ignore, the pounding in his head. To see it was Changkyun "Mark are you ok", at first there was silence. That's when he felt it "n-no I'm not", "where are you". Through all the pain he managed to tell him.

To someone with a head injury it, seemed like forever before. Changkyun arrived "oh my god Mark", he had a look at Mark's head. "Come on you need to go to the hospital", with all of his strength he picked him up. Mark almost stumbled but luckily, Changkyun was holding him tight. It was about ten minutes later they arrived, Mark kind of zoned out. When he was getting fixed up at least, he had someone by his side. To help comfort him once Mark had some pain, medication he became a little sleepy.

So somehow Changkyun got him back, to his place and then he carefully. Laid him in his bed Changkyun stayed, by his side wondering what had happened. It was about an hour later when Mark, woke up he was more coherent this time. "Hey how are you feeling" Mark took a moment, "I'm alright I guess". Mark tried to sit up but then, realised it was easier lying down. "What happened Mark" he took a moment, as a couple of tears fell. "I was t-trying to end things of course, he was against it". "It was a little while after he threw, a bottle at my head".

"You're definitely not going back there, at least not alone". Mark smiled a little. It was a little while before he was, able to get up and even then it was. Mostly with Changkyun's help. So now Mark was sitting up in, the lounge room. Quietly watching TV his head was still, pounding but it didn't hurt as much. Changkyun of course was close by, completely ready to help. Who was making dinner, Mark sat there for a while thinking. About his relationship and how, he's definitely never going back.

At one point yes he did love Jason with, all his heart but that stopped. A year into their relationship, and right now. He's never been happier to be away from, his now ex-boyfriend during. Dinner they simply ate quietly. The next morning it was a slow start, "are you sure you're up". "For going to work Mark" it was quiet, "I-I think so" it was obvious he wasn't. He was sitting on the couch, he was holding his head. Changkyun took a moment "come on Mark just, relax and stay here".

"You need to get better" Mark didn't argue, instantly laying down. Just before Changkyun left he said, "at least you have Duke to keep you company". Mark smiled a little "yeah" with that, he was alone. But he didn't mind at least he can relax,


	7. Changkyun

All the way to work Changkyun was worried about, his friend but on the bright side he was. Safe there Jason wouldn't know, where to find him. Even if he cared. When their boss asked why Mark wasn't, there Changkyun simply said. "He got into a bit of an accident yesterday, and he hurt his head". No one questioned it which was good, so Changkyun got stuck into work. For the first time he missed having, his friend at work.

He missed having that extra person, to talk to. Changkyun stayed in the office, during lunch he was too busy. Thinking about Mark, through the rest of work. Time went slowly so slowly that, he almost fell asleep. At his desk but at the end of the day, when Changkyun traveled home. He was a little more awake. Getting inside he noticed Mark was, asleep on the couch. With Duke asleep on top.

He smiled a little as he got changed he then. Cleaned up a little it was, only an hour later when. He noticed Mark was awake "feeling better than, this morning" Mark took a moment. Before he said "yeah" he realized his, head doesn't hurt as much. Duke ventured to the kitchen to eat; Mark yawned as he asked. "So how was work" Changkyun sat down, and said, "boring without you."

Mark laughed a little of course Changkyun, wanted to ask him if he wanted. To get some of his stuff from his place, but he wasn't sure if Mark was up for it. At the moment in the end, they sat there sort of talking. And sort of watching whatever was, on TV. The next morning Mark was better, and wanting to go to work. The travel to work was a little bit, interesting.

But getting to work that was definitely something, he was kind of bombarded with questions. Mark was a little bit surprised; he was only gone a day. Changkyun sat there laughing a little, as he worked and observed. Their colleagues who are usually quiet, asking Mark how he is. They were getting a little more work since it's getting close to Christmas.

And of course, Changkyun had planned to, and see his family he was. Wondering what Mark was going to do, but it's still a little over a week away. It's now been two days since the accident, Changkyun has talked about his. Plans for Christmas and of course, he's noticed that Mark goes quiet. Especially when other people talk, about their plans. And of course, Mark is quiet.

"Mark do you want to come and spend, Christmas with me and my family." At the moment they were on the train to work at first. He was quiet he had thought, about it Changkyun wasn't surprised. That Mark was quiet about it, as they got off the train. And continued on their way Mark, said: "It's not like I have anyone else." "To spend Christmas with" Changkyun, smiled sadly "it will be good for you." "Mark it will be fun" of course, he knew it would be.

Mark needs a good distraction; even work was a good distraction for him. And since Mark now has Christmas plans, the one thing in the back of his mind. Is his ex. Jason's definitely far from, his thoughts but he does. Need to go there to get some things, and Mark decided he would talk about. It after work. It would definitely be a better time, away from their colleagues.

Changkyun is definitely excited about Christmas, of course, he would talk to his mother. About it, work went by quickly which, was good on the train. Mark said, "there are a few things I, want from my ex's place." Changkyun was quiet at first he, slowly said: "so when did you want to." "Go by and retrieve them," Mark looked away for a moment. "Maybe this weekend," he smiled a little. 

Their stop was approaching as Changkyun, said: "ok let's do it." Mark felt a little nervous part of him, thought maybe just maybe. Jason wouldn't be there, but the rest of him wasn't so sure. By the time they got back, Changkyun was, on the phone to his mother. And Mark was being entertained, by the cat. Who wanted a lot of attention, and of course he didn't mind.

After deciding that there was enough silence, Mark turned on the TV. Just to see what was on it was, about twenty minutes later. When Changkyun returned smiling, "well I have to say." "I think my mother is a little more, happy that you're coming for Christmas." Mark smiled without saying anything, "well that's good." Thinking back on things Changkyun has, always helped people out.

But they were always his friends and, family but here is Mark a guy. He only met about a month ago, of course he wouldn't change a thing. Although he would get a bigger place, since it's only one bedroom. And Mark is basically living in the, lounge room well technically just. The couch along with Duke, who spends more time with. Mark then he does with Changkyun. 

He's only a little surprised. And now Mark is officially included, in someone's Christmas plans. Which is a nice way to end the year.


	8. Mark

It's officially Saturday, and both Mark, and Changkyun are on their. Way to some of Mark's things, of course, he's feeling a little. More nervous but he has his friend, by his side which definitely helps. The downside the closer they got, the more nervous he felt. And the worst part Jason was home. "Where the hell have you been Mark?" It, wouldn't be hard to tell Jason's drunk.

Changkyun can see why Mark wanted to get, away from his boyfriend. After a few minutes Jason looks away, and then he notices. Someone else is there "and who the hell, are you." Changkyun gritted his teeth and held, back a little before. Saying "I'm Mark's friend" Jason, scoffed "he doesn't have any friends." Changkyun decided that was it; he's never really gotten angry before.

But right now he felt it he actually punched, Jason in the nose "you may think he doesn't." "But Mark has people who care about, him which is more then you'll ever do." Jason was on the ground, unable to respond. Mark was surprised "is that the first, time you've ever hit someone." He nodded "yeah pretty much," Mark laughed a little. "Nice now I'll get my things," after five minutes Jason got up. "Leave your things here; you're not leaving."

Changkyun sighed "do I have to punch, you again" Mark continued packing. Before they left twenty minutes later, "just know you'll never see me again." Carrying his bags, Mark smiled looking, so relieved it was definitely noticeable. Changkyun smiled "you certainly look happier, the only thing now is." "To find a bigger place" they continued, on their way. Because Mark can't sleep on the couch, for forever they just need.

To sit down and talk about it, a little while later they were back. The moment Mark sat down he had, some happy tears "I can't believe it's officially over." Changkyun smiled a little a few minutes later; Mark got out his phone. And deleted Jason's number, as well as blocking it. Just to be on the safe side. The following morning Mark woke up to, find a very happy Changkyun. In the kitchen when he sat up and, yawned. 

"Merry Christmas Mark" he took a moment, before getting up and after receiving. A cup of coffee "Merry Christmas Changkyun," it was a little quiet but nice. Once Mark was more awake he, noticed what his friend was. Wearing "are you actually wearing, a Christmas sweater." Changkyun smiled and said "yes my mum made it," Mark simply nodded as he finished his coffee. "We can head over there around lunch, time" of course Mark agreed.

At least he has time to wake up and get ready he needs to prepare. It was a little before eleven when they left; Mark felt maybe a little nervous. "Don't be so nervous Mark" he smiled a little, Changkyun was smiling. It was only a forty minute trip; then they were there. "Merry Christmas mum" they, hugged she smiled as she said. "Merry Christmas son" a few moments later, after giving Mark a hug. She said "Merry Christmas Mark."

He smiled feeling a lot better "Merry Christmas," once that was out of the way. They moved through the house, finding everyone else. Some in the dining room others outside, "your dad's outside setting." "Up a couple of things" Changkyun, grabbed a drink before. Heading outside Mark was a little hesitant, "make yourself comfortable Mark." She was smiling making him, feel welcome. "Here have some of this," Mark looked at the food. He was handed and happily ate it.

A moment later he walked outside and, found Changkyun talking to his dad. "That's not how I remember it," he was teasing his dad. "Oh so you think you remember it better, huh" Mark smiled a little. He used to love teasing his parents, but that no longer happens. Mark misses most things. Sitting under some trees it seemed quiet, a second later they started. Playing some Christmas music, he was, definitely enjoying this.

A moment or two later everyone was outside, sitting around the big table. Of course, they were all curious about, who Mark was. Changkyun was going to say, but his, mum beat him to it. "Everyone this is Mark" he was then, introduced to Changkyun's sister. His brother their partners and, his nieces and nephews. It was actually enjoying Christmas for, the first time in a while. Mark especially loved hearing stories about, when Changkyun was a kid.

Lunch went quickly, and soon it was just, four of them, but it was nice. And it was perfect for Mark, just what he needed. There is a little something between them, even if they couldn't see it themselves. But Changkyun's parents could and, it was clear they didn't want to say. Anything they just enjoyed being, jolly on Christmas Day.


	9. Changkyun

It's now New Years and Changkyun and, Mark have plans to celebrate. And have lots of fun tonight, they'll be joining many other people. That will be out and about tonight, and now Mark will have a better. Start to this new year he's free, of his ex. At the moment they're simply trying to keep, cool they plan to go out. When the sun goes down so, it will sort of be cooler. But who knows, either way, they'll be ringing in the new year drunk. Mark was simply lying on the couch, Changkyun was lying on the floor. Nothing was being said, but really, it was perfect the way it was.

Changkyun wouldn't admit to it, but he was, thinking about Mark. And it wasn't just as a friend; it's the second time since they met. Mark was busy thinking about how relieved, he is and how much better off he is. By four they were ready to head out, they were going to go around to. A few different places. At the first pub, it was a little loud; some people were already a little. Bit pissed they were singing and, dancing a little. Mark had to stop himself so he wouldn't, bump into anyone Changkyun.

Headed to the bar to grab them a drink, and quickly finding a seat. They watched as other people were getting, plastered and stumbling over things. Mark was a little surprised, Changkyun simply laughed. After a while Mark said. "So far this New Years is better than, last year" of course Changkyun knew why. He looked at his friend as he had, some of his drink. They talked a little had a few, drinks before they left this pub. And went to another one feeling a little, tipsy they walked a couple of. Blocks to the next pub, this place wasn't as full. It's a little before ten and most people, are definitely in the partying mood.

Mark and Changkyun are quietly sitting at the bar having a beer Mark looks up. From his drink and notices, the TV is quietly playing the news. Looking away a moment later he wasn't, expecting anyone to talk to him. Besides Changkyun of course, but either way, there's a young woman. Trying to flirt with him it's obvious, her drink in one hand. While she leans on the bar. Since her drink is almost gone, she's trying, to flirt her way to getting another. Mark doesn't say anything at; first, he's never been in this situation.

So naturally he doesn't know how to, respond Changkyun is quietly watching. Waiting to see if there's a chance he can, help Mark out. He decides to say something since it's, clear that Mark. Won't say a thing "why don't you go and, flirt with someone else." She looks at Changkyun and says "how about you mind your own business." She thinks she's got him, but then. Mark was trying to think of what to say, but since nothing comes to mind. He simply sips his drink. "I'm sure there is someone else, you can latch onto."

"Either that or just buy a drink yourself," she definitely didn't know what to say. To that, she's definitely shocked she, finishes her drink and curses. Him as she walks away Changkyun simply laughs, a little "it's obvious you've never been." "Bothered by a woman before" Mark simply says, "yeah" by now they're. Moving on to their next drink, it's gone back to normal. But an hour later it seems to be, Changkyun's turn. He's busy looking down at his drink; he's feeling a little pissed. He jumps a little when a kind of drunk woman.

Puts her arm around his neck, as she kisses his cheek. Changkyun's eyes widen in surprise, "can you buy me a drink." He looks at her as she does her best, flirty smile on the inside. He's a little creeped out he doesn't, say anything as he has a drink. She's a little annoyed a moment later she, tries to kiss him. That's when he pushes her away, a little "can you please find someone else." Changkyun just wants to go back to normal; it takes a few moments before.

Changkyun doesn't feel weird anymore, by then it's eleven thirty. And now all he wants is for the night to be over. Mark ends up leaning on him almost, falling asleep Changkyun thinks. It's a little bit funny he moves his shoulder a, little nudging Mark who jolts awake. "Going to sleep through the countdown, are you" by now Changkyun has. Stopped drinking Mark finishes off his, drink and says. "I might've thought about it" at that Changkyun, laughs a little.

They turn their attention to the TV, watching different countries. Celebrating and having plenty of fun, some fireworks have begun. They talk a little and end up moving from, their seats at the bar. To outside for some air shaking, off what's happened to them both. Then the countdown begins, "Ten, nine, eight, seven." "Six, five, four, three, two, one!". Next minute Mark kisses him, Changkyun is surprised.

"Happy New Year!" other people, have found someone to kiss. Changkyun was smiling a little still, getting used to the fact. That Mark has kissed him, and by now Mark is feeling a little embarrassed. As others are slowly heading home, they're still standing there. That's the first kiss he's, had in a while. And Changkyun can and probably will, admit he'd like to kiss Mark again. It's a good way to begin the new year they slowly head home. Nothing is being said, but really, neither of them know what to say.


	10. Mark

It's been a week they're back at work, but that's not what's on Mark's mind. The one thing still on his mind is the fact, that he's kissed Changkyun. It still feels like yesterday when it happened but nope. It's been a week and even though he's, not completely concentrating on work. Like he should be. He's now thinking of his friend, in a whole new way. Changkyun relives that moment, most of the time. Still so surprised that it happened. Never did he think he'd be kissed, on New Year's. But anyway he shakes his head a little.

As he continues working. Without really noticing they have changed, a little towards each other. Once they're all busy working one of their colleagues, is asking everyone how their. Christmases were Mark was a little quiet, when he was asked. But he did say "I had a nice Christmas," Changkyun smiled a little. As he continued typing then he was asked, his reply was the same. Of course, then they were asked if, the spent Christmas together. They shared a look before Changkyun, said: "yes we did." Then they gossiped about them. 

Their boss walked out smiling as he said, "enough gossip back to work." They stopped and continued typing; it was around lunch time. When they began gossiping again, of course, nothing would stop them. When Mark had disappeared for a few minutes, one of their colleagues. Approached Changkyun "you two should get together already." At first, he just looked at her "oh should we now," she nodded and said. "Yes, we can all see just how much you, like each other." Part of him wanted to laugh a little, but it was true.

He is starting to have feelings for Mark, of course, Mark had overheard the conversation. It wasn't hard to know what everyone, thought about the two of them. Having a friend like Changkyun has, changed Mark's outlook on life. It was two days before New Years and, before the kiss when. Mark realized he is starting to have feelings, for his friend but he knows it's too early. For another relationship just yet and besides, he's not ready to move on. A few minutes later he's back at his desk, kind of ignoring the conversation that's. Happening around him.

As well as working, they were looking, for a bigger place of course. One that is close to work and one that, would be in their price range. So on the way home, they were looking, up some more places. It was only a week later when they, found a two bedroom apartment. It's a little closer to work, of course, they still had to catch the train. But that's what they're used to; it didn't take them long to move. Everything then they went shopping for a few things for Mark like a bed. Since he's been sleeping, on Changkyun's couch.

Their first night in their new place, Mark laid there for a while. Before he fell asleep simply thinking that, he was definitely loving the changes. In his life, Mark was getting used, to having a room to himself. And as usual, Duke was by his side, purring happily on the bed. Changkyun was already asleep of course; it was a few moments later. When Mark looked at the time, it's a few minutes before eleven-thirty. Of course, he knows he should be sleeping, but at the moment it's obvious it's not happening.

By the time he manages to fall asleep, it's just on twelve-thirty. He stops thinking, stops tossing and turning. The next morning he wakes up feeling, a little pressure on his chest because. Of course, Duke is sleeping on him; Mark smiles a little patting the cat. Knowing he does need to get up and, get ready for work. But he doesn't want to disturb the cat, a moment or two later. And Changkyun is in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He says "morning" Mark yawns a moment after, "morning."

Changkyun moves into the room petting, his cat "I'm beginning to wonder if." "He's my cat or yours" Mark laughs a little, "well I think he likes me more." Changkyun scoffs before leaving, a little while later. Mark is up and getting ready; it's about an hour later that. They leave it's quiet with them, all the other commuters are. Talking some louder than others, waiting for the train. It's actually nice at this station; the good thing is they arrive. A little early, so they grab a coffee, before heading to their desks. 

Of course, none of their colleagues know, that they live together. Not that it's easy to figure out, they were having a funny conversation. When everyone else showed up for work, they hadn't even noticed that. Their boss had arrived because he being, quiet in his office. They all quietly finished what they needed, to do going wherever they needed to go. By lunch time Mark and Changkyun headed, to the cafeteria first. Getting something simple to eat sitting, in their usual spot near the back.

They were too busy laughing and talking, to notice everyone coming in for lunch. When it was time to get back to work, they both sighed a little. Before getting up and leaving, sitting at their desks. Getting back to work they heard the others still having their conversations. But they all went quiet as they sat down and continued. Thankfully the day ended quickly, and they slowly made their way home.


	11. Changkyun

It's now March the weather has gotten cooler work has, gotten more busy. Changkyun has gotten closer to Mark, of course even though they're. Just friends Changkyun kind of wants to change that. He's been thinking about kissing him but in the meantime Changkyun. Doesn't want to make a fool out of himself, so he's definitely keeping. His thoughts to himself part of him wanted to ask his mum for advice. But he knows he should just talk to Mark, about it. They've known each other for just over, three months.

And even when he was with his ex, he never felt this close. Yes, they were close but, he didn't feel the same way. Sitting on the train on the way to work, Changkyun feels a little awkward. As he says "Mark would it be weird, to say that I like as more." "Than a friend" there's silence Mark, is surprised he blushed a little. He knew this would happen, one day but it doesn't change the fact. That it's now out in the open, he's about to say something. When Changkyun adds "if you're not ready, for anything that's fine."

Now Mark feels a little ache, Changkyun sounds a little disappointed. Unconsciously Mark reaches out and holds, his hand they don't look at each other. But Mark can tell Changkyun is smiling, a little but of course, he's not sure. If he's ready but his feelings have grown, and it turns out holding hands. Worked out because, for some reason, today was a busy morning. More people than usual it made, it easier to weave through the crowd. They don't say anything as they get to, work or when they begin about.

Half an hour later Changkyun has to excuse himself, he's feeling a little awkward now that. He's put his feelings out there but the fact that Mark has said nothing. Doesn't help how he is now, taking a few deep breaths. As he leans on the sink then he, splashes water on his face. He's about to leave when Mark walks in; he looks a little nervous. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier," it turns quiet, but it's not awkward. Mark moves a little closer to Changkyun; he smiles a little as he says.

"The truth is I like you as more than a friend, as well" that catches his attention. "Really?" Mark nodded smiling more, then Changkyun closed the distance. Between them, he gently cups Mark's, face and kisses him slowly it's simply perfect. Mark just holds on to his shirt; it's all fine until someone else. Walks in then they break apart a little, needing some air. So they don't have an awkward moment, they quickly leave. And go back to their desks they don't, say anything else but every now and then they.

Simply look at each other and smile, it would be obvious to their colleagues now. But at the moment no one has noticed, but with them, it won't take long. Not with the looks, they are now giving each other. They are a little less subtle at lunch time; they could hear the comments. From their colleagues "finally," "it's nice that they're together." After they wanted the rest of the work day, to finish quickly but of course. It didn't, and it went as slow as possible, everything seemed to drag. It didn't matter what it was.

Thankfully soon enough it was time, to go home they were both exhausted. Mark ended up leaning on Changkyun when they were on the train. He actually almost drifted off, but he just relaxed. Getting back they fell into their normal, routine the cat doing his usual thing. Of clinging to Mark of course, they had gotten, changed and at the moment. Mark was settled on the couch, patting Duke who was pretty settled. On his lap sleeping away, Changkyun who had, been in his room walked out and for.

The first time he looked at Mark and smiled, in a new way his heart. Was beating a bit faster now, and he liked this new feeling. It was the little things they did that, made it all feel wonderful. They started off slowly after having something, simple for dinner they watched. A movie they ended up holding each other, as they began to fall asleep. In the end, they got up turning off the TV, it was obvious that Changkyun wanted. To fall asleep for the first time holding, Mark and in his sleepy condition he simply complied.

Wanting to do the same. Mark laid on his right side drifting off, the next moment Changkyun. Lies behind him wrapping his left arm, over him Mark smiled. Before he was out of it, Changkyun felt a lot better just. Holding him like this in no time he was, asleep and for the first time they. Both slept better than they have, lately the next morning. Changkyun woke up first, as always, he laid his eyes on. Something he doesn't think, he'll get used to seeing. Mark looking so peaceful, and happy.

Changkyun couldn't resist the urge, to gently caress Mark's face. He smiles knowing this is how it will be every morning and. He can't get enough after a few moments; he leans forward a little. And kisses his forehead he doesn't miss, the small smile forming. On Mark's face, it simply makes his, heart swell with pride. And at this moment Duke ruins it, all lying in between them. Purring away Changkyun sighs and says, "alright I'll feed you." He, of course, doesn't want to move but, he knows he should feed his cat.

He carries Duke into the kitchen putting, down and then reaching for a. Tin from the cupboard in the corner, above the sink he can barely. Move with Duke continually rubbing, against his legs. A moment later he empties the tin, into his bowl and as Duke. Happily begins eating Changkyun looks, up to find Mark walking. Out yawning a little they simply, share a moment before getting ready for work.


	12. Mark

Mark was feeling pretty good. It's been two days since they confessed, and it's the weekend. And for the first time he's woken up before, Changkyun so right now he's busy. Feeling happy of course he's staring, a little at how peaceful. Changkyun looks he reaches out slowly, and lightly touches his face. Mark can't help but smile this; feeling is new for him. The whole can't stop smiling or feeling, deliriously happy is a new experience. Maybe at one point he might have, been happy with his ex. But it wouldn't have lasted long, at least he knows he'll be right with Changkyun.

Who was beginning to wake up and, Duke made sure he did. Lying in between and pawing his, face it's not hard to know that. When he opens his eyes, he finds Mark, staring smiling a little as. He gets up they both know it's, going to be a lazy day. A few minutes later Changkyun reluctantly gets up, to feed the cat. Mark stretches a little before getting, out of bed looking out. The window it's going to be a cloudy, day perfect for being lazy. Of course, they have nothing to do, as Changkyun is cleaning up.

Something Mark comes up behind him wrapping, his arms around simply. Hugging him and it almost looks like, he might fall asleep like that. Changkyun stops and smiles not wanting, to ruin the moment. But he does turn around so that he can wrap Mark up. In his arms, they stay like that for, a while just leaning against the bench. It's clear that they are both, content with the moment. After about ten minutes they make, some coffee and slowly. Move to the couch quietly watching the news; it's a little after nine.

And Changkyun's phone starts ringing, his mum, of course, is simply checking in. It's now of course that he's going to tell, her that he and Mark are now together. "So anything exciting happen in your life," he smiled as he went to say. His happy piece of news, when she quickly added. "Anything happen between you and Mark?", he's a little surprised. "How did you know?" silence then she, laughs a little and simply says. "Oh honey your father and I, could tell something was going to." "Happen we could tell on Christmas Day," he's more shocked. And definitely unsure of how to respond.

They talk for a few more minutes then, he hangs up Mark who is now. Curled into Changkyun looks at him, feeling curious then Changkyun. Says laughing a little "my parents knew," "how?" he looks at Mark. "Apparently they could tell something was, going to happen they could tell on Christmas Day." Mark laughs a little and smiles, "wow" they go back to a comfortable silence. A moment or two later they end up, lying down. Mark holds on while Changkyun does, nothing but kiss him slowly. It's perfect until he moves his right, hand down Mark's back tickling.

Him a little making him giggle he tries, to move away but it doesn't work. He does his best to get Changkyun back; it's almost as effective. But after a few minutes, they stop Mark, simply places his head on Changkyun's shoulder. He looks up briefly before deciding to, place a hickey on his neck. There's no argument from him, not that Changkyun would object anyway. Besides once Mark is done he decides, to give him one too. And he discovers Mark is a little, ticklish behind his ear. They're both happy and smiling, and it's obvious neither of them.

Want to move from the couch at, the moment it's a second later when. Duke decides to join them, making it a little awkward. But they don't seem to mind, but it seems that. Duke is settled on lying on Mark's back, making Changkyun laugh a little. Around eleven they, make a little something to eat. Of course, it's only a manner of seconds before; Duke wants something else to eat. Rubbing against Mark's legs, once they are settled the TV. Is simply on for background noise, as they talk a little. Mark ends up falling asleep, sitting on the end of the couch. Changkyun smiles a little when he notices.

He quietly cleans up a little a little, while later he notices Mark's. Phone is going off even though it's a private, number it wouldn't be hard to guess. Who it would be so of course, it's ignored he continues. Cleaning a little of course he gets, changed after a few more minutes. Mark's up again and now in the bathroom, seconds later it begins to rain a little. So Changkyun simply looks out the window, watching a few people take cover. It starts raining a little heavier a short time; later he turns away from the window.

To see Mark looking at his phone, it's clear he's annoyed a little bit. It's not hard to tell that he left a voicemail, message Changkyun can tell. Even from here that it's yet another, 'I want you back call.' Even after just over two months without, hesitation Changkyun slowly. Walks over to him knowing he wants, to throw his phone away. As soon as he hugs Mark, he can tell he relaxes taking a deep breath. He laughs a little when he feels, Changkyun kiss him behind the ear. It eases the tension then Mark, says "I am definitely changing my number."

A moment later his phone is tossed, on the coffee table. And soon forgotten it's only now just, after twelve and still nothing to do. They soon find themselves simply lying, in bed holding each other.


	13. Changkyun

It’s Sunday morning, and Changkyun has woken up he’s enjoying the. Serenity of this beautiful, morning the sun is starting to shine through. The window to their right he’s aware, that Duke is in the room. But he’s not moving he doesn’t, want to disturb the peace. It was a little while later when Mark, woke up of course he knew. That Changkyun was looking. It was a few minutes after when they got up, Duke was doing. His best to get either of them, to feed him deciding to go out. To enjoy the day it took them, a little while to get ready.

Once they were out the door, they simply walked around. Noticing everyone else, who was simply having some. Fun on a Sunday morning it was definitely perfect weather. Of course, they decided to grab a coffee, from one of the many cafes around. Some busier than others. After a little walk, they sat on one of many, benches in the park. Relaxing in the sun, they don't have anything to do today. They don't have anywhere that they need, to be it's what makes. Today perfect. There was a moment when Changkyun was simply holding Mark close.

As they listened to children, running around laughing. Having plenty of fun, it's clear that, neither of them want to say. Anything it's not like words are needed it wouldn't be hard to notice. How happy they are just sitting there, simply enjoying themselves. After a while they slowly walk around, some more they wandered down. To the lake where it was quiet, despite the amount of people. Who were having fun in and around the water Mark smiled appreciating. Everything that's happening even, with his ex they didn't even do simple things like this.

Mark wasn’t expecting anything to happen, today besides them having a. Nice quiet day it was just after, they finished having lunch. And started heading home “Mark?” he, paused for a moment before. Turning around to see his parents, two people he hasn’t. Seen in over three years, it wasn’t, his choice but there wasn’t. Much he could do about it. So it’s not hard to see he’s very, surprised at the moment. At first, he doesn’t, say anything. Of course part of him wants to act, like their son and be all happy.

And hug them, but it does, hurt it’s a few moments later. When they noticed that Mark and, Changkyun were holding hands. Of course, it got them curious, “how have you been son.” Mark scoffed quietly “like you, care” three simple words. And they hurt more than anything, “we do care Mark.” He looked away as he added “you didn’t care three years ago” he stood there. For a few seconds before walking away, making it a little awkward. Changkyun quietly followed, of course, he wanted to ask about them. But judging by Mark’s tone he, kept it to himself.

Making it home Mark just quietly walked, to his room and closed the door. Changkyun stood in the lounge room a, little surprised but he. Let him be, and soon enough Duke was rubbing against him. He smiled and picked up his cat, of course, he was worried. About his boyfriend sitting quietly, watching TV it was about. Twenty minutes later Mark came out; he simply sat next to Changkyun. And leaned against him at first all, Changkyun did was put his arm around him.

It seemed like forever before Mark sighed, and said: "I never mention my parents." "Because three years ago they disowned me," Changkyun was speechless "why?" there was. Silence then Mark added, "they never, liked that I was with Jason." Nothing more was said it was clear, that there was a little. More to it but Mark didn't want to say, any more on the subject. And soon it was forgotten Changkyun, kissed him on his temple. And as always Duke came and distracted them.

The following day as they were getting, ready for work everything. Was fine but along the way, things became interesting it was like. Mark's parents were waiting, of course, Mark ignored them and walked ahead. "Can you get Mark to talk to us," Changkyun stopped walking for a moment. "I already know that he doesn't, talk about you." That didn't shock them, "and I'm not about to force my boyfriend to do something." "He doesn't want to do" with that, he caught up to Mark.

Nothing was said when they started, working even though Changkyun wasn't saying. Anything at all Mark could see it written, all over his face. Mark sighed a little and continued working; there was a little bit of tension. But neither of them wanted to, address it Changkyun did. His best to forget about the whole situation luckily work. Was busy enough to distract them. Things felt a little awkward between them, on the train home. Changkyun held Mark’s hand and said, “let’s forget about them.” “Although I am curious but, I’m not going to ask you.”

“To talk about it” Mark smiled a little, he appreciated that. Even though he didn’t say anything back, he simply held Changkyun’s hand. A little tighter nothing more was said, until they got home. Quickly getting changed helped, a little Mark had a good laugh. When Changkyun had a clumsy moment when he tried to sit down. All he did was fall on his butt, so while Changkyun. Was a little in pain Mark was busy, laughing so much he was even. Having trouble breathing, in the end, Changkyun, said: "I'm glad I can entertain you."

Mark simply smiled in the end, feeling so much better. Releasing whatever tension was in the room after that they. Simply enjoyed the afternoon.


	14. Mark

Even though he wasn't talking about it, it didn't mean he wasn't thinking. About his parents but he knew it wasn't, good to think about his past with. His parents besides right now he's busy, annoying Changkyun who was. Simply trying to rest a little, after falling on his butt. To distract him from the things on his, mind he decides to take some. Pictures with Changkyun who was caught, a little off guard at first. So the first few photos simply make, Mark smile and laugh a little. But it makes for a nice afternoon.

The following day it starts off a little gloomy, given how much it's raining already. It's obvious that they don't, want to go out there but they need to work. They were right, to begin with, they had, some cover at least until. They reached the station then the rain, got heavier which made it hard to. See for some they both had a little trouble walking. A couple of times they both bumped, into someone's umbrella because they. Weren't paying attention the floor of the train was slippery.

A couple of people slipped and almost, fell over Mark smirked a little. Breaking the silence "they _almost_ did, what you did yesterday." Changkyun took a moment before, looking up at Mark who started laughing. "You're never going to forget that are you?", Mark just shook his head. Changkyun quietly said "dammit," there was silence. It was broken again when the train, screeched a little as it was. Coming into their stop walking out of, the station the rain had eased a little.

They slowly walked to work. It was quiet between them, but they didn't seem to mind. It was quiet when they got, to work it was an hour later. When Changkyun was talking to one, of their colleagues, who was busy. With paperwork he smirked when noticed, a mistake "you do realize." "You just did that wrong, right" a moment of realization. And quickly corrected it acting as though, it never happened. They talked for a little while longer; Mark was busy with his own paperwork.

 

_The last time Mark saw his parents was a tense one. He'd been with Jason for a couple of months, now he was happy, but his parents weren't. But it didn't stop him "if you don't stop, seeing Jason, Mark you'll be disowned." To say Mark was shocked is an understatement, he was speechless. And feeling hurt he tried his best to understand, things from his parent's point of view. But he was happy with his boyfriend; he didn't want to stop seeing him._

_Although he didn't really want, to disobey his parents either._ _But that's what happened. Mark had just come home from work, and all he wanted to do was relax. Have a shower basically have a quiet, night but that was wishful thinking. He was confronted by his parents, who were in the lounge room. "You're not going to listen to us are you, son" Mark took a moment or two. Before saying "no, no I'm not" next minute. His father stood up and calmly said, "if that's the case son."_

_"Be gone by tomorrow you're being, disowned and kicked out". His father walked out his mother, was emotionless as she got up. As she left the room "you brought this, on yourself son". Mark broke he dropped to the floor, and cried it was ten minutes later. He picked himself up and went, to his room and packed what. He wanted to take all the while calling, Jason to come and pick him up. Mark was to devastated to really notice, that Jason began to control him._

  
Mark wiped a couple of tears away as he was, brought back to reality he hadn't. Even realized he had walked, to the bathroom it was only when. He heard Changkyun trying to get his, attention that he really noticed. "Hey are you alright" there was silence, "I was just remembering the." "Last time I saw my parents" Changkyun, didn't say anything as he simply comforted. His boyfriend it was quiet in the bathroom, for a while but nothing really needed to be said.

A few moments later they walked out and, headed to get some lunch. Mark quietly ate but mostly, moved his food around the plate. Changkyun was simply watching, him a little as he ate. They got back to work not long after, and before they knew it it. Was time to go home on the train, Changkyun simply put his arm around. Mark's shoulders and hugged him, a little Mark was beginning to feel better. When they got home, they got changed and decided to put on a movie.

Part way through the movie, Changkyun decided to distract his boyfriend. By kissing him, it took a few, seconds before Mark responded. The kiss became passionate; it was perfect in the end. They were lying on the sofa making out, completely ignoring the movie now. Yeah, definitely the perfect, distraction. Also, the perfect way to end the day, it was all going well until they needed to. Breathe that and Duke wanted attention, that was the most that either of them had done. In a while with anyone.


	15. Changkyun

_A year ago.._

_Changkyun felt that something was different, about today. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, or anything but he just. Knew something was going to, happen he was on his way home. Smiling knowing he'll see his boyfriend, Minwoo it has been a week. And he really needs his boyfriend, so after an exhausting. Day he's on the train home, soon enough he's on the short walk. Then it was like time slowed down, it was the little things. He noticed as he unlocked the door, putting his keys down. And his bag down he, notices something's off._

_Changkyun knows that Minwoo is home, and naturally, he heads. To the bedroom so he can get, changed then he sees something. He never ever imagined, would happen. His boyfriend in bed with, another guy. Changkyun feels his heart stop, time stopped. It was clear he hadn't been, noticed yet. Until he decides to say "what the hell," things have changed. Then Changkyun walked out, of the room feeling like he. Didn't think this was real, but while he's in the lounge room. It's not hard to notice Minwoo putting, his clothes back on._

_"You weren't meant to see that," that's definitely not what Changkyun wanted. To hear as he sat on the couch, he closed his eyes and felt. A few tears escape Minwoo stood, a few metres away with his. Arms folded across his chest; it was quiet part of Changkyun. Was expecting his boyfriend of almost, five years to apologize. And everything but nothing, there's nothing. It was about ten minutes later Changkyun, finally found the courage to say. "How long has it been happening Minwoo," silence followed._

_"Changkyun" his tone made Changkyun, cry a little "I want to know why." "You're willing to throw away our, relationship" Minwoo finally sits down. He's emotionless at the moment, "how long Minwoo." Changkyun managed to keep his voice, firm then "six months." Then it was like something snapped, "seriously Minwoo for six months." "You've been cheating on me" there's so much, that Changkyun wanted to say. But he decided to hold back he went, straight to the room. Part of him wanted to hurt, them but it's not worth it._

_Without hesitation, Changkyun packed his clothes, grabbed Duke and his bag. Then he didn't say anything to Minwoo, he just left and went. To his apartment which he's only, had for a few months. He got inside just managed, to make it in the door. Before he dropped his clothes on the floor, he then dropped to the floor. And broke down releasing so, many tears feeling his heart ache. He couldn't believe it he was so in, love with Minwoo he was. Happy with him their almost, five-year relationship thrown away._

_Like yesterdays rubbish Changkyun, cried so much he fell asleep. On the floor luckily the door was closed, he woke up to Duke purring. Next to him and his phone ringing, Changkyun wiped his tears away. And noticed it was his mother, "Hi mum" he couldn't. Hide the sadness if he tried "Changkyun, what's wrong" there was a moment. Where he didn't really want to explain, over the phone. Where he didn't want to keep reliving, this nightmare. "Um, I left Minwoo" a second later, "would you like me to come by son."_

_Of course, part of him wanted to, be comforted by his mother. But he simply needs to move on, and get over this. "I'm fine mum" they talked for a while; eventually he got up. And got changed and tried to shake, off this feeling. Making himself some food and, feeding his cat at the same time. Changkyun found he was able to, distract himself enough._

 

Changkyun doesn't know why he had that, dream or why he had tears in his eyes. He took a moment to breathe to, remember it's now Wednesday morning. It's just after five, Changkyun smiles a little as he. Remembers that yes he was kissing, his boyfriend on the couch. Who is curled into his side with his, right arm around his waist. It's nice and quiet, and right now, Changkyun is happy. He lightly caresses Mark's face; it's a few minutes later. When Changkyun is back to sleep, for a little while longer.

It's around six thirty when Mark is, awake mostly because of Duke. Who is purring away wanting to be fed, so he carefully gets up and. Heads to the kitchen trying not to, make too much noise. What he's not aware of is the fact, that Changkyun quietly followed him out. It's a second later when Mark feels his arms, around his waist. Changkyun rests his head on Mark's, right shoulder it's a little obvious. That he's had a nightmare, it's a moment, later when Mark asks. "Are you ok Changkyun," he slightly shakes his head.

It takes him a few moments before; he says "I dreamt about the day." "I found my ex cheating on me," there's a hint of sadness. In his voice, Mark wonders what, he should say in reply. But he simply comforts his boyfriend and then distracts him with breakfast. It's quiet as they get ready for work.


	16. Mark

Mark did his best to think of some simple, way to distract Changkyun. To help take his mind off of his dream, at the moment, they're both. Relearning what it's like to be in, a loving relationship. One thing Mark barely used sometimes, was his phone. He was ignoring it most of, the time anyway. Mark was in the lounge room, quietly watching TV alone. While Changkyun was having, a shower it wasn't hard to know. That the moment his phone began, to vibrate on the table. That it was his parents calling. 

He was not prepared for another, message of "we want you back in our lives." It distracted him enough he, didn't notice that his boyfriend. Was next to him it was quiet; Mark simply hugged him at first. But then quietly added "you need the perfect distraction" there was a moment. Before Changkyun said "what did you have in mind," at first it started with a movie. It looked like it was working, Changkyun was quiet his. Mind was busy thinking about his, ex it's not like he wanted to. After a while he shed a couple of tears, then at least past of him felt he was over him completely.

Mark decided that something else was needed, once the movie was over. He put on some music and, it didn't matter how stupid. He looked if he managed to, get Changkyun to laugh. And have fun then that's what mattered, and that's what happened. Changkyun noticed trying to hide his laughter, but in the end, he couldn't. He even fell off the couch; Mark laughed at his boyfriend. And that is how they spent, the rest of their evening. The next morning it was obvious, things were better. Changkyun was better. 

Getting to work was the usual, what wasn't was discovering. They had a new co-worker it was a little quiet at first. Everyone simply waited it was, a few minutes after they. Started working when "this is Park Jinyoung," it was certain he was a little nervous. Changkyun helped Jinyoung out, as he sat down. Changkyun said, "when it's time for lunch, I'll show you around." Jinyoung was happy with that; he felt a little out of place. But it didn't take long before; he was stuck into work. Of course every now and then, he looked around at.

His colleagues knowing he'll get to know all of them. By lunchtime, Mark went to have something, to eat while Changkyun gave. Jinyoung a tour it was only a few, minutes later that they. Walked to the cafeteria which was a little, busier today after they were finished. Jinyoung talked to some more of his, colleagues he's not sure why. But he's feeling curious about Mark; there's definitely something interesting about him. Given that Jinyoung is a little distracted, he doesn't see how Mark and Changkyun are.

At the end of the day, they discover, that Jinyoung is heading in the same. Direction as they are so they talk, getting to know each other. It was busy in some areas of the station, but it was pretty clear. On their side, the sound of the trains, breaking the silence. When the train arrived, it was, a little full so Mark and Changkyun. Stuck to each other like glue, they were like a few other couples. Doing the same thing Jinyoung, stuck out a little. Since he was simply leaning on the window trying to stay out of the way.

He got off a few stops later by the time they got off. There was a lot more room, to move around. It began to sprinkle a little, as they walked home. It was kind of nice. Putting on the TV as they got changed the news came on. Talking about a storm heading their, way they said it was going to. Be big some areas would end, up flooded that definitely got. Their attention watching, as the weatherman said that. The storm could hit anytime in an hour from now. And that it would last about, three days. 

That worried them. A moment later Duke wanted attention; Mark picked him up. And he instantly began purring; happily, Mark smiled a little. Soon enough they began to discuss, what they wanted for dinner. The downside as soon as Changkyun began the storm also began. Rain was pounding down on the roof; it was quite loud. Then again so was the thunder, that followed seconds later. Making them both jump a little, another downside the. Power went out about five, minutes later. Mark looked out the window; it wasn't hard to notice. 

That so many other people had no, power plenty of other. People had been caught out in the rain he was happy to be inside. Changkyun managed to make a little, something for them to eat. At the same time, he found some, candles that they kept. In the kitchen soon the only, light was the candles. It certainly added something to, the night sitting in the lounge room. They kept themselves entertained, of course, they noticed how much. Their cat didn't like this storm, but there's nothing they can do about it. 

After a while they headed to bed, they talked a little. Before they fell asleep the next morning, there was still no power. Which sucked they both debated, a little if should head to work or not. But they found out there was, no point in going. That area also had no power. So they mostly, stayed in bed. 


	17. Changkyun

Most people were staying inside; the storm had gotten worse. Changkyun was trying to make the most, of the fact that they have no power. In the morning it's not as bad, but at the moment it's getting mid afternoon. So they have candles all over, ready to light them. While he simply sat at the window, watching the storm continue. Duke was sleeping under Changkyun's, chair the only noise. Was thunder the lightning was, taking over the sky. Mark was sort of reading while lying on the couch for a while.

Changkyun was thinking about a few things, like how lucky he is too. Have Mark in his life he looks, over at his boyfriend. And naturally, Changkyun can't help but smile like an idiot. It doesn't take Mark long, to notice he doesn't look back. But he smiles just as much the moment is broken by thunder. They both make a little, something to eat. A few minutes later. The next morning they were able, to return to work. Despite the weather being crappy, and while Mark and Changkyun. Were talking to their boss, about something.

Jinyoung was trying to think of the, best way to ask about Mark and Changkyun. It's not like they aren't obvious but, Jinyoung was a little distracted. By one of their colleagues "so have, you found anyone you're interested in." He takes a moment to think about it, and without any hesitation. He says "Mark" the others exchange, looks Jinyoung feels confused a little. "What's with the looks" there's silence, before "well Mark has Changkyun." "We were so right about them," soon enough they started talking. About work by lunch time along the way to the cafeteria they all noticed.

The rain had stopped completely; the sun was trying to come through. It was quiet for a while Jinyoung ended, up joining his new friends as they. Had a good time laughing, and talking. When they got back, their boss was, waiting to tell them they. Were having a meeting so for the rest, of the day is they talked. About updates within the company, they all paid attention. It was quiet and even though he, looked like he was focused. Jinyoung was thinking about more, than just work. Near the end, they ended up.

Having a little fun and while everyone, else was talking with each other. Mark and Changkyun were, laughing at themselves. Jinyoung was the only one, who really noticed. It showed that everyone else is used to how they are even at work. When they all left he walked behind, them simply looking around. At the people going home, it was quiet despite. The amount of people, it was a lot less crowded on the train. Jinyoung looked through the windows, at some of the damage. From the storm.

And every now and then he could hear his friends laugh. Jinyoung is, of course, happy for them, but he wishes it was him. He almost doesn't know his stop is, coming up until the train comes to a stop. All the while Mark and Changkyun stayed, as they were in their own world. Until it was their turn to get off the train, the sun was slowly poking through. What was left of the clouds the next day, Jinyoung didn't mean to. But he acted a little differently in front, of them, it's not that anyone really noticed.

Work distracted them all enough; they were busy time went slow. Something that Mark and Changkyun, had been talking about was. Going on a holiday or even, just going somewhere for a few days. They were just trying to figure, out where and when. So while they were done with their paperwork, Mark sat next to Changkyun as they. Looked up where they might want to go, a couple of tropical places. It wasn't hard to know what they were, up to given every now and then. Both of them would laugh.

"How about we go to this place," Mark was entirely serious. "So, you want to go some place warm," he nodded. Changkyun looked into the place more, "well it looks like a nice place." Mark didn't want to point out he's, never really been anywhere. So, soon enough they were looking, into hotels cheap ones. Well, decent ones. Once it was decided they just needed, to choose dates and then. Tell their boss their plans at the, end of the day. On the train "need to organize something, for Duke" Mark was getting excited.

As he added "that's true" they finalized, a few things it's in just over a week. When they were planning on going when they walked in the door. Changkyun called his mum to, see if she might take Duke for the week. "Hi, son" Changkyun smiled "Hi mum, I'm wondering if you can look." "After Duke when Mark and I go away, for a week." He couldn't see it, but his, mum was smiling "and when are you planning this." "In just over a week" there was a moment of silence. Then "I'm sure we can look, after your cat for you."

"Thanks, mum you're the best," Changkyun was cheering, quietly. "I know dear" she laughed a little, a few minutes later. They hung up Mark was going through, his things trying to find. A decent piece of luggage, but he was coming up empty. He frowned a little a second later; he wasn't alone. Changkyun said "no need to feel upset; we can go and buy a bag." Mark smiled a little he looked at, his boyfriend "and Duke will be taken care of."


	18. Mark

It's official it's the day of their, holiday Mark had double checked his bags. Changkyun was getting a few things for Duke, by the time everything was sorted. Mark was patiently waiting by the door; he was filled with nervous excitement. Since it's a new experience for him, a few minutes later they left. Once they've taken their cat to, Changkyun's parents they head to the airport. It's quiet between them as they check in, and go through customs. Once that's all sorted they decide, to sit in one of the cafes.

Staring out the wall of windows. Watching other planes get ready, to take off. It's not hard to tell there are plenty, of other people traveling to other places. It's about forty minutes later, their flight gets called. Heading to their gate, trying not to bump into people. Once they're on the plane Mark quietly, takes the window seat. Half looking out the small window, half watching everyone else board. And take their seats Changkyun puts their things, in the overhead bins before taking his seat. Next to Mark it takes half an hour.

Before everyone's seated, the cabin crew secure the doors. And begin their safety demonstration, as the plane reverses. Mark pays attention but as soon, as the plane begins to take off. He grips the armrests tight and focuses on relaxing. It's a little easier once they're in the air, Mark relaxes of course. Changkyun helps distract him it helps, that they both watch something. On the screens in front of them, and soon enough they both look out the window. At the water below "you're doing pretty, good for someone who's never flown before."

Mark smiles a little at that; it's just over six hours before they land. And it's obvious that they're both happy, to finally be off the plane. Getting through customs here is just, as easy Mark leans on his boyfriend. As they wait with the other passengers, for their bags. The main thing they hear is the announcements for, the arriving and departing passengers. It's a ten-minute wait for their bags, but then they quickly head outside. To catch a taxi to their hotel, and of course, while waiting for one. Mark takes in the scenery. 

He smiles brightly, and happily as he gets used, to being in a different country. In the taxi, they both look out the windows; it's definitely what they need. Checking in to the hotel, was easy, getting in the room. Mark happily looked around, Changkyun smiled as he laid on the bed. Discovering how comfortable it is, part of him wants to sleep now. But it's still early enough to explore; Mark finishes looking around he finds. Changkyun sprawled on the bed he laughs, a little "you know you're not allowed to take up the whole bed."

Changkyun whines a little "dammit" he, gets up a little. "Besides we can rest later we need, to explore" they both freshen up a little. Changkyun puts the room key in his, wallet which he puts in his pants pocket. It's very clear how much Mark wants to, see this country. He's the first one out the door, "wait for me." Mark laughs as he walks a little, quicker before stopping. At this moment they don't have a plan, of things to do. This holiday is more just, being somewhere different. So, once they leave the hotel.

They pretty much just walk anywhere, loving the fact that the beach is. Only a few blocks away it's perfect, weather to go swimming. At the moment it's after twelve, and it's obvious it's a busy time. Finding a nice little takeaway, that was the easy part. It took a bit for them to decide what, to eat it's good they walked in when they did. Though it filled up pretty quickly, Mark was pretty satisfied with what he ordered. Changkyun kept trying to steal some of it, laughing a little Mark would slap. His hand away.

"Hey, you have your own food." Every now and then they would get looks from people. Possibly finding it a little unusual, to see two guys as close as they are. It showed they didn't care, soon enough they were finished. And slowly made their way outside, they walked around more. Finding wonderful and exciting things to do, while they're here. After an hour they decided to go back, to the hotel to relax. And decide if they want to do anything, later on. Back in the room, Mark decided to take, over the bed.

Changkyun smirked a little, "even if you try and take the whole bed." "I won't hesitate to lie on top of you," Mark simply laughed a little. "Well, I'd like to see you do that," there was a moment when they simply. Looked at each other as if to say; challenge accepted. Changkyun simply removed his shoes, before climbing on the bed. Mark did his best to stay how he was, but failed when he felt the full weight of this. "Give up yet" Mark scoffed but said "yes," they simply laid comfortably on the bed.

"This bed is better than ours" Changkyun, laughed a little "I have to agree." Without even trying falling asleep came, easily it was a few hours later. Mark woke up first, just as the sun was setting. Changkyun stretched a little it was evident, he didn't plan on moving. But then again Mark, wasn't either despite how tired. He felt he couldn't stop smiling; the smile was for two different reasons. One; being somewhere new. Two; he was on holiday with his boyfriend. Of course, Changkyun noticed the smile, on Mark's face.

He smiled a little then he, distracted Mark by kissing him. Today couldn't get any better. They were in for a wonderful week.


	19. Changkyun

It's quiet, and it's early. Changkyun reaches for his phone, noticing that it's a little after seven. It's a later than he usually wakes up, but then again they are on holiday. And they don't have Duke to wake them, moving around a little. He finds his boyfriend pressed, against his back smiling a little. Changkyun somehow manages to roll over; he simply lays there holding. Mark knowing they don't have to, get up early. About half an hour later Mark, wakes up it's a few minutes before. Either of them say anything, not that anything is needed.

Mark yawns a little before quietly, saying "it's weird not having Duke to wake us up." Changkyun smiles a little as he adds, "yeah" it falls quiet again. Then he adds "I'm torn between wanting to get up, and simply staying like this." Mark laughs a little "I know the feeling," a little after eight they get up. And decide to go somewhere for breakfast, it's perfect this time of morning. Even though there are lots of people, it's still quiet, in a way. It wasn't hard for them to find, a cafe open. At first, they were the only customers.

It didn't matter that it was only just on, eight-thirty. Or that they weren't completely awake, they were entertaining themselves. While deciding what to eat, it was quiet while. They enjoyed the view and of course, the food and once again Changkyun. Tried to steal some of Mark's food, at first Mark did nothing. But said "you need to stop taking my food," Changkyun's response was to look. At Mark eat what he had taken, with a smirk on his face. It was quiet nothing was, said and naturally Mark. Wasn't all that surprised. 

When Changkyun was distracted with his, cup of coffee Mark. Got back at him smiling a little, it wasn't until he was done. When his boyfriend even noticed, it was obvious that neither. Of them could be trusted with food, after breakfast they walked the short journey. To the beach, it was mostly people exercising, since a lot of people. Were heading to work, and school so at least, it will be a quiet day. As they sit in a quiet spot they, decide to take a couple of pictures. Changkyun was taking a couple when Mark wasn't looking.

It was clear that they're his, favourite pictures. As they wander around town they, find a tour happening. Without hesitation they joined, sitting on the bus. Near the back, simply holding hands as they listened. To the tour guide, Changkyun loved seeing, how happy Mark is. The smile never leaving his face, during the tour they make some friends. People who never left their country, even after it's over. Mark and Changkyun along with, their new friends end up finding. The perfect place for lunch, it's definitely a nice day for all.

It's hard to tell who's happier in this moment, Mark's smiling like a fool. Changkyun's smiling just as much, their four new friends. Were happy and having a good time, by the time they get back to the hotel. They both collapse on the bed, and it certainly doesn't take them long. To fall asleep, this time it was Mark. Who woke up first, with Changkyun holding onto him. He laughed a little when he felt, his boyfriend kissing the back of his neck. It was quiet at the moment after a little while Mark turned around.

He was smiling a little as he closed the distance between them. At first, they kissed slow, but soon after it became a little rough. While Mark simply placed his arms around, Changkyun's neck. Changkyun let his hands roam, under Mark's shirt. It was obvious the effect he had on him; Mark shivered a little. Neither of them knew if they would, go any further than this. Either way, it's a nice start to the morning, a few minutes later it was decided. They would get up and get, something to eat. This time though they would, be sharing. 

This time they wandered around as they had some coffee and a little bit of breakfast. It was certainly a beautiful day, once they were done with breakfast. They both decided to head the beach, thinking some fun in the water was in order. Being in a bit of a secluded area made, it all the more fun. Mark played in the water first, teasing his boyfriend a little. Changkyun smiled taking a couple, of pictures before heading in. They both relaxed letting the little waves, take them away. It seemed like a normal thing, for them to splash each other.

To make it seem like they were, teenagers. To make it seem like a life away from work. And other responsibilities, getting back towards the sand. Mark teased a little more, and this time Changkyun chased him. Well a little, anyway. Of course, Changkyun caught him; they fell to the ground. Mark didn't exactly imagine them lying, in the sand. With the waves crashing over them slightly, all the while they simply looked into each other's eyes. And then kissing so perfectly, Mark simply reacted normally.

Placing his arms around his boyfriend, they stayed like that for close to ten minutes. Before getting up grabbing their, things and heading back to. The hotel where things, naturally continued. In the shower, with the hot water, not the only thing. Steaming up the bathroom, Mark and Changkyun thought nothing. Could make today any better.


	20. Mark

Mark was awake first, so he took the opportunity to, enjoy looking at his boyfriend. It's nice and quiet at the moment; Mark tries his best to reach for his phone. So he can check what time it is, _7:10_ Mark quietly groans and lays back down again. Lying on his side, he reaches out to, gently touch Changkyun's face. As he's about to Changkyun stirs a little, Mark pauses a moment later he stops. Mark continues he slowly caresses his, boyfriend's face. Smiling a little of course, Mark knows just how lucky he is. It's the third of their holiday, and right now as much as Mark wants. To do something but he doesn't want to get out of bed.

He rolls over to check on something he's, a little surprised when Changkyun wraps his. Arms around his waist so now, Changkyun is holding him close still nothing is said. Until Mark hears "good morning beautiful," it's nothing new. That Changkyun's voice is a little deeper, first thing in the morning. Mark blushes a little still not used to it, "good morning" it falls quiet again. Changkyun kisses his neck a little Mark laughs a little. Not prepared for it, of course, Mark was, reminded of last night. And so now he's smiling from ear to ear, "we should do something, but I'm too lazy to move." A second later Changkyun laughs a little.

"I know the feeling" at first they simply lie in, bed it's not long before they're out of bed. And getting ready for the day it's a beautiful sunny morning. It's just after eight so most people are heading, to work and school. Some businesses are open already too, prepare for the morning rush. This time they decided to explore a different part of town, which was definitely a great idea. They found so much more, so much to see. For Mark, it was so much more. This is part of why he's lucky, to have Changkyun.

Mark is getting to experience so much now, see what he was missing out on. For a while, they looked at everything, a couple of old churches. The big museum taking a few pictures, here and there. By lunch time they went to a diner nearby, which was a little busy. But they didn't mind finding a seat at a booth near, the jukebox. Which at the moment was quietly playing, _The Boys Of Summer - Don Henley._ It was pretty obvious to those sitting near them that they like the song. It is a pretty good song.

Without really trying they both sung along, it soon became more. They also gained an audience who cheered them on; Mark got a little shy from the attention. On the positive side of things they made more friends, it was as they were finishing up with lunch. That they ended up being invited to a BBQ dinner, it didn't take them long to accept it. So they now had plans for this evening, they just needed to find something to do. Before that but after a while, Mark wanted to relax. Changkyun wasn't really fussed he was, just excited about their dinner plans.

By five they met up with Hyeri so they, know where they're going. They were having a quiet get together, well more like a little party. So, there were at least ten people there, all wanting a bit of fun. There was music playing, drinks flowing as well as something else. At first, neither of them noticed that someone was watching Mark. It's just that they were busy talking to, Hyeri and her partner. Which was fun. Changkyun was the first to see someone, looking at his boyfriend. It was now that he felt a little jealous, but only enough to move a little closer to Mark.

But he didn't really pay attention as to why a little while later dinner was ready. They moved to a big dining table; Mark sat in between Changkyun and Hyeri. For a while, no one talked, at all while they ate. It was just a mix of knives and forks hitting plates, all in all; it was a wonderful night.

 

The next day was filled with buying, some souvenirs and taking some funny photos. Mark may or may not have gone a little crazy, buying certain things. Changkyun, of course, thought it was hilarious. Laughing a little whenever his boyfriend, wanted to buy more. After about the fifth stop, and another bag in his hand. Changkyun said so teasingly "you know at this rate, you're going to need to buy another bag." It was quiet as Mark looked at him, a second later he smirked.

"In that case, I might do just that," he laughed at the look he got from Changkyun. Who quickly added "it's not a challenge you know," they decided to sit in one the parks nearby. It was a moment when Changkyun simply, smiled at him Mark couldn't help but smile back. It was only a second later when he closed the distance kissing Mark softly and slowly. Making the moment perfect. It showed just how much they care, for each other. It was pretty clear that nothing could ruin, this moment at all. 

After a few more minutes they continued on with, a few things before heading back to the hotel. Once they were back, Mark took a really good, look at everything he had bought. It was pretty evident he needed, another bag. On the upside he still had time tomorrow, to get a bag. As they relaxed on the bed, they discussed, what to do for dinner. Either stay in the hotel, or head to one of the many restaurants.


	21. Changkyun

It's the last day of their holiday. The only thing that Mark planned on buying today was a small suitcase. But that wasn't going to happen for a while, considering that both Mark and Changkyun, wanted to be lazy. At least for a little while. In reality, that laziness didn't last long, they both got hungry. So in the end, they a quick breakfast and headed to the shops. It didn't take long at all before Mark found, the perfect little suitcase. Knowing it would be big enough for all the souvenirs since they have an early flight.

It was easier to pack sooner, rather than later. And by lunch time they were back in their, hotel room sorting out everything. Changkyun had to laugh a little as he noticed, how many times Mark had to reorganize until he was satisfied. Once they had sorted it all, it was decided, that they should head to the beach. At least for a little bit. 

It was a few minutes before four, neither of them were ready to be awake. But they were heading home today, and they needed to be at the airport soon. Of course, they had a smooth run through customs, then it was obvious. For them to stay away, they both needed coffee. It would be sometime after twelve when they land, back home and it was good that. Changkyun's mum was picking them up; it was no surprise she was more than happy to do it. Even though once they were on the plane, and both of them were watching something.

Mark fell asleep he rested his head on Changkyun's shoulder, as well as hugging his arm. Of course, he didn't mind at all. Before they knew the flight was over, at first Mark didn't want to wake up. It was easier for them when he did the plane was, a little less crowded both stretching a little as they walked. His mum was waiting at the baggage carousel; she gave them both a hug. A few minutes later they were able to get, their luggage and then they quickly left. They didn't really talk until they got to his parent's place.  

As soon as they stepped inside Duke was there, to greet them Changkyun was more than happy. To hold his cat again and in no time, Duke was purring away. "So, did you two have a good time" Mark and Changkyun, smiled brightly. "We did" not a second later Changkyun smirked, a little looking at his boyfriend. "Mark went a little crazy buying souvenirs," it probably didn't help that Mark blushed. "I couldn't...it's not my fault" they both laughed, a little Mark felt embarrassed. A moment later she asked.

"How much did you buy" without hesitation, Changkyun answered, "that small suitcase is all souvenirs." She laughed a little more "it's alright Mark I don't blame, you for buying so much I've been there." They stayed for dinner by then Changkyun's dad, was home once they were back in their apartment. Duke was more than happy to wander around, all they did was head straight to bed. Mark laid on his side and was instantly asleep, Changkyun set the alarm just in case. Before laying down and falling asleep. 

The following morning Duke as per normal is there to wake them up. Changkyun first by pawing at his face, he can't help but smile. Soon he's up and getting ready for work, a little while later Mark is up. He's slowly but surely getting there, Changkyun makes sure Duke has food. Before they leave the crowd is quiet for a Monday morning, it's obvious that a few of them have a hangover. The train is a little less crowded which is nice, getting into work and of course. The only other person there is their boss.

Who's on the phone to someone. Before getting stuck into work, they grab themselves, a decent sized cup of coffee. Sitting back at their desks it's surprising, that they're greeted by their boss. Who seems too happy this early, "welcome back" Mark was happy. "It's good to be back," his boss just looked at him and laughed a little. Getting back to the routine of paperwork, after a week was easy enough. It was just a lot considering, they did nothing while on holiday. At this moment neither of them would admit it.

But they both missed everything, about work. Even their gossiping colleagues.


	22. Mark

**Happy Birthday, Mark!**

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Five months later.

It's their six month anniversary; it's also Mark's birthday. A bonus is the fact that it's a Saturday, so there's no work. It's obvious that Mark intends to stay in bed for, a while he's bundled up in the blankets, sleeping with a smile on his face. Changkyun is simply looking at his boyfriend; he's busy thinking about what he has planned for today. It's almost eight in the morning; Duke hasn't bothered them, yet. But it doesn't matter Changkyun is about to get up to make, Mark some breakfast. One thing they're both close to saying.

Is those three simple words. 'I love you' Mark hasn't felt confident enough, to simply say it. Changkyun knew he felt it, but at first, he felt comfortable enough to show it. Either way, Mark will want to remember today, for so many reasons. It's not long before their apartment is smelling delicious. It's what gets Mark's attention, smiling a little more. Before he stretches then unraveling himself, it takes a few more attempts before he's actually out of bed. Just before he's out of their bedroom, he stops and stares.

It's no surprise he's speechless. Their dining table is setup, with food, coffee. Also a couple of roses and a present, just waiting for Mark. Slowly making his way to the table, he still can't believe it. It's when Mark is already seated that Changkyun, notices his boyfriend is awake. He notices that Mark is smiling like a fool, as he holds the roses. So, he's distracted he doesn't expect Changkyun, to come up behind him. He simply leans down wraps his arms around, Mark's shoulders and this time Mark smiles more, and also blushes a little.

Changkyun kisses his temple before saying, "happy birthday" a second later Mark turns a little. Next moment they kiss, it's a simple, sweet kiss "thank you" it's a little while later. They eat in silence, well almost. Of course, Mark has no idea what is in store for today. At the moment what he knows is, that he's never been this happy. Knows that his ex never put in even, this much effort for his birthday. Once they're done, showered and ready for the day. Mark cannot stop himself from asking, "so what are we doing today."

Changkyun smirks a little "I'm not telling, that will spoil the fun" Mark's never been one for pouting. That is until now. He's feeling nervous and excited, Changkyun is holding his hand, as they head out. It helps that it's a beautiful sunny day, their first stop is the markets. Which at this time is a little busy, but that is nothing unusual. They wander around a little it's now that, Changkyun thinks is the perfect time. As they stand in a quiet part of the markets, as he gently cups his face Mark simply holds on a little.

Part of him thinks he's dreaming when, Changkyun says "I love you, Mark." It takes a moment or two for him to get used to, the fact that his boyfriend just told him he loves him. Once the shock wears off Mark closes the distance, kissing him softly before adding "I love you too." Such a wonderful moment. It would be safe to say that this is one of, Mark's favourite moments. 

It's a little before five, and it's now that Changkyun has, surprised him with the news that they're going to have dinner with his parents. It doesn't take long for Mark to get excited by that, it also doesn't take him long to change. Then they're on their way when they arrived, both of them are welcomed by the smell of dinner. Mark smiles happily Changkyun is the one, who notices that his parents are sneaking up behind Mark. To give him a hug Mark was surprised but happy, he felt so content in their embrace.

After a few minutes he was able to breathe, then it was time for dinner. Mark enjoyed the conversation they shared; stories shared some laughs. The dessert, later on, was a surprise, a beautiful cake that Changkyun's mother made especially for him. Mark couldn't believe it, and for the first time, in a long time, Mark feels loved. He loves being a part of a family, loves having a loving, caring partner. Not to mention he absolutely loves having, parents again. It was absolutely a wonderful night, they slowly made their way home.

Mark really didn't want this night to end, his last birthday wasn't even like this. It was barely anything and given how, he's felt the over the past year. Mark knows he's lucky to have such a, wonderful boyfriend. 


End file.
